Young Sick Sherlock
by Roxanna123
Summary: 11 year old Sherlock has a fever and poor Mycroft has to deal with it. sick!Sherlock, caring!Mycroft
1. Finding Out

**I own nothing**

"Mr. Owlman," said a student coming up to the the teacher's desk, "I don't feel good. Can I go to the nurse?"

11 year old Sherlock rolled his eyes. That was the 6th child that has asked to go to the nurse today. 4 of those 6 kids were fine but just wanted to get out of class.

"Faker," he muttered under his breath.

A girl in front of him turned around and shushed him. Sherlock, childishly, responded with sticking his tongue out at her. Then, the teacher stood up and gave out a test. Sherlock thanked him and turned his attention towards the test but couldn't focus on it. He was in a daze until the bell rang.

"Hand me your tests on your way out the door please," Mr. Owlman instructed.

Sherlock looked down at the test and realized that he didn't write a thing, not even his name. He quickly jotted down his name. Mr. Owlman stopped him when Sherlock handed him the blank test and asked Sherlock to stay back for a minute.

'Uh oh,' he thought.

"Mr. Holmes," said Mr. Owlman when Sherlock sat in a chair in front of his desk, "I noticed that you were zoning out during the test. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes sir," said Sherlock, "I guess I'm just tired today."

Mr. Owlman raised an eyebrow, not believing the boy.

"Before you go to your next class, I want you to please go down to the nurse's office," said Mr. Owlman writing a note.

"But sir," protested Sherlock.

"No 'but's Mr. Holmes," said Mr. Owlman handing Sherlock the note.

Sherlock unhappily took the note from Mr. Owlman and left the classroom. He decided to obey the teacher so he wen to the nurse's office. The nurse sat there like she was expecting him and held out her hand for the note that Mr. Owlman had given him. She read through the note and told him to take a seat. Sherlock groaned when she took out a thermometer and put a plastic covering over it.

"I feel fine," Sherlock whined.

"The flu is going around and I just want to make sure that you aren't running a fever," said the nurse, "Besides there's nothing wrong with checking a student's temperature because he was showing very odd behavior."

Sherlock sighed when the thermometer was placed under his tongue. He sat back in the chair and watched other kids come and go out of the nurse's office while he waited for the thermometer to display a 98.6 degree temperature. When the thermometer beeped after it seemed like ages, Sherlock took the thermometer out of his mouth and took the plastic off. He handed the thermometer back to the nurse and made his way out the nurse's office but was stopped by a 'Hold on a second there Mr. Holmes'. Sherlock quietly groaned but turned back around to the adult addressing him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes but you're running a temperature and I can't let you go to class," said the nurse, "Please take a seat and I'll call your parents to come and pick you up."

She had only picked up the phone when Sherlock spoke up.

"My parents aren't home," he told her, "They're away on a business trip and won't be back until next month."

"Well, is there someone else that I can call?" the nurse asked.

"I can try my brother Mycroft," said Sherlock reaching for his phone but stopped, "If I'm aloud to,"

"I suppose you can," sighed the nurse.

Sherlock got out his phone and sent a quick text to his brother.

_Mycroft, can you come and pick me up? I'm sick. SH_

At the Holmes Manor

Mycroft was doing some homework on famous people who worked in the government when received Sherlock's text. He sighed at his phone.

_What's your temperature at then Sherlock? MH_

Back at school

Sherlock looked at the answer then looked up at the nurse.

"What was my temperature?" he asked.

"It was 101.3," said the nurse.

_101.3 SH_

Sherlock sat there and waited for a ring from his phone. A second later, a ding is heard. Sherlock looks at the phone.

_If I find out you're lying when I get there, I'll call Mummy and punish you accordingly. MH_

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

_I promise you its not a lie. SH_

Sherlock sat back and got himself in a comfortable position.

"Mycroft is on his way," said Sherlock.

**Author's note: I thought it would be fun to do a sick 11 year old Sherlock. I might do a sick 11 year old John story as well.**


	2. Picking up Sherlock

**I own nothing**

Mycroft couldn't stop thinking about his little brother as he was driving down to Sherlock's school.

"Sherlock, please do not be sick," muttered Mycroft, "Please, please, please."

He kept on praying until he reached the school. Mycroft did a speed walk to the office.

"I'm here to pick up Sherlock Holmes," Mycroft told the secretary.

"He's in the nurse's office," said the secretary pointing to her right, "Right over there."

Mycroft went into the nurse's office and saw Sherlock fast asleep on the small bed. He almost chuckled at the sight. Sherlock was curled up with his mouth slightly open, looking all innocent. Eventhough, he isn't really. The nurse put her finger to her lips.

"He fell asleep five minutes ago," whispered the nurse.

"Thank you," Mycroft whispered back, picking up his sleeping brother, "I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest."

Mycroft quickly got Sherlock out to the car and started driving. When he got on the highway, Sherlock started to stir.

"My-Mycroft," Sherlock slurred, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home," said Mycroft stealing a quick look at his brother.

Sherlock starts to remember what had happened and groaned.

"You alright?" Mycroft asked with concern.

"I'm fine," said Sherlock putting his head on the window, "Just a headache."

Mycroft 'hmm'ed thoughtfully.

"Anything else?" Mycroft asked.

"My throat hurts," Sherlock replies, "I also feel like I'm going to cough."

Mycroft felt sorry for little Sherlock. He almost never feels sorry for his brother. Sherlock must be sick if Mycroft feels sorry for him. Mycroft only sighs. The rest of the drive was so silent that you could hear a pen drop. When they got back to the house, Mycroft gently took Sherlock out of the car and brought him inside. Once inside, he sets his little brother on the couch. He brings out a heavy blanket, a pillow, and Sherlock's baby blanket. Sherlock snuggles with his blanket and makes a burrow with the heavy blanket and pillow. Mycroft chuckles a little at the sight and then proceeds to feel Sherlock's forehead, which Sherlock doesn't approve of and moves away from him.

"You know it gets really annoying when people touch your forehead when they don't need to," snapped Sherlock.

"Well, when you're sick, I'm suppose to check your temperature," said Mycroft, "I don't want to end up taking you to the hospital and I know you don't want me to do that so just bear with me for a few days. Alright, Sherlock?"

Sherlock sighed with annoyance.

"Fine," he grumbled with his arms crossed, "Take my stupid temperature."

Mycroft gave a small smile, happy that his little brother was now cooperating with him, and went up to fetch the thermometer. Once in his possession, Mycroft comes back down and sticks the thermometer under Sherlock's tongue. Sherlock rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Now we wait for it to beep," said Mycroft, "Don't try anything."

Sherlock sighs again but keeps the thermometer in his mouth. After a few minutes, the thermometer finally beeps. Mycroft takes it out and looks at it.

"It seems like its going to be a steady fever," said Mycroft, "I don't think your fever will reach any higher than 101.6."

"That's good, right?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes its very good," said Mycroft, "But, lets not jinx it."

Sherlock nodded fast, not wanting his fever to get any higher then it already is.

"Crud, I forgot," said Mycroft slapping his forehead, "You need to change into your pajamas."

Then, Mycroft picked up Sherlock and started up the stairs. Sherlock laid his head on Mycroft's shoulder. The older Holmes hugs the younger just a little bit tighter. Once in Sherlock's room, Mycroft put Sherlock on his bed and went over to the dresser. He grabs Sherlock's grey t-shirt, thin black pajama bottoms, and a pair of thin ankle socks. Mycroft tosses them over to Sherlock, who was taking off his shirt.

"Put those on for me please," said Mycroft turning his back so Sherlock can change.

Sherlock quickly changed into his clothes. Once he was done, Sherlock told him he was ready in a hoarse voice. Mycroft brought him back downstairs and set Sherlock back on his burrow of blankets.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock shook his head 'no'.

"How about a glass of juice?" Mycroft asked again.

Sherlock shrugged this time.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Mycroft heading into the kitchen.

Mycroft made a glass of orange juice and set it on the table in front of Sherlock.

"I'm going to make some chicken and rice for dinner," said Mycroft heading back into the kitchen, "And I expect you to eat at least some of it."

Sherlock knew that the tone in Mycroft's voice was not something to mess with so he nodded.

"Can I go work with my experiments?" Sherlock asked.

"No," Mycroft replied taking out the necessary ingredients for the meal, "You need to rest."

"But Mycroft," Sherlock whined.

"I said no Sherlock," said Mycroft.

Mycroft knew after that today is going to be a long day.


	3. Stubborn Or Not So Stubborn

**I own nothing**

Mycroft had dinner made in 30 minutes while Sherlock laid on the couch. Mycroft put a good amount of food on Sherlock's plate and brought it into the living room where Sherlock was laying down. He set it in front of him.

"Time to eat," said Mycroft sitting down next to him.

"I'm not hungry," Sherlock grumbled burying himself deeper into his blankets, "And I don't want to eat."

"You'll feel better once you have something in your stomach," said Mycroft rubbing Sherlock's belly in a comforting way, "Besides, Mummy would kill me if I starved you to death."

Sherlock didn't acknowledge him. Mycroft sighed and got up.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to take you to the doctor."

Sherlock sat up quickly and shook his head.

"No," whined Sherlock, "I don't want to go to the doctor."

"Hold on a tick, Sherlock," said Mycroft writing something down, "Ok, lets see here, fever, loss of appetite…."

"Mmmm," interrupted Sherlock grabbing the plate and taking a big bite of food, "This is really good."

Mycroft smiled and put down the pen he was holding. He goes back over to Sherlock and rubs his back. After finishing his dinner, Sherlock let out a burp.

"Do you feel better now that you have eaten?" Mycroft asked hugging his brother.

Sherlock nodded and gave a small yawn. Mycroft noticed, unfortunately for Sherlock.

"Looks like its time for someone to go to bed," Mycroft teased playfully, picking up his little brother, "How about a nice luke-warm bath before bed?"

"It's part of my bedtime routine anyway," grumbled Sherlock, "Besides its only 8:00, I still have 2 more hours before I have to get ready for bed."

Sherlock was right. He would go to bed at 10 and wake up at 5 for school but seeing that Sherlock is sick, he'll have to get more sleep then he would when he wasn't running a fever.

"I know Sherlock," said Mycroft sighing, "But you're sick and you need your rest."

"But Mycroft," whined Sherlock, "I'm not tired."

"So you say," said Mycroft, "Tell you what, if you're not tired after your bath, you may stay up until 10. Deal?"

"Deal," stated Sherlock.

The boys shook on it. Mycroft got the bath ready while Sherlock got ready.

"Ready?" Mycroft called out to his brother.

"Yes," Sherlock called back.

Mycroft turned his back and let his brother get into the bath. He spent 30 minutes help Sherlock wash up and getting him into clean pajamas. Just when Mycroft was about let Sherlock stay up longer, Sherlock let out a big yawn. Mycroft put his hands on his hips and gave a smirk.

"Well, well, well," said Mycroft, "Look who's tired."

Sherlock rubbed his eyes and let out another yawn.

"'m not tired," mumbled Sherlock.

"Yes you are," said Mycroft picking up his brother, "I believe its time for me to put you to bed."

Sherlock didn't struggle while Mycroft trekked up the stairs to his bedroom. Once in his room, Sherlock was placed in his bed. Mycroft pulled the covers up and tucked him in.

"Thank you," said Sherlock in congested voice.

Mycroft handed Sherlock a tissue.

"Blow your nose."

Sherlock sat up and blew his nose hard. Mycroft gently pushed Sherlock back down into a lying position and sat down on the bed. Then, he felt Sherlock's forehead. Mycroft smiled.

"You don't feel as warm as you did before," said Mycroft picking up the thermometer he brought from downstairs, "Open up."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but opened his mouth and let Mycroft place the thermometer under his tongue. After the thermometer beeped, Mycroft took it out and studied it.

"101 on the dot," said Mycroft, "Your fever is coming down."

Sherlock gave a smile.

"Now, its time for you to go to sleep," said Mycroft getting up and turning out the light, "Good night, Sherlock."

"Good night, Mycroft," said Sherlock.


	4. Night Medicine

**I own nothing**

Mycroft can't take it anymore.

Sherlock has been coughing for an hour and thirty minutes and Mycroft is becoming concerned. He got up from his desk and looked outside the door he had wide open so he can easily hear Sherlock at Sherlock's cracked bedroom door. Mycroft was quiet for a moment. Then, he heard more coughing. He sighed and went into the bathroom and grabbed the cough syrup. Mycroft went back downstairs and got a spoon as well as a bottle of water. He went back upstairs and quietly opened up the door.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yes," replied Sherlock, followed by another round of coughing.

Mycroft went over and sat him up to cough out some the gunk in his lungs. When Sherlock stopped, Mycroft put some of the cough syrup on the spoon and held it out to him.

"Here," said Mycroft, "It'll help."

Sherlock shook his head.

"Sherlock, please," begged Mycroft, "Don't act like this. I know you're tired but this medicine will help you feel better."

Sherlock hesitated but took the spoon and put it in his mouth. Mycroft almost laughs at Sherlock's face after he swallows and hands him the bottle of water which Sherlock gulps down with relief.

"Thank you," said Sherlock, putting the bottle on the bedside table.

Mycroft smiled and gently pushed Sherlock back down on his bed, covering him up afterwards.

"Maybe now you'll be able to sleep and not cough up your lungs," said Mycroft with a small laugh.

"Maybe," mumbled Sherlock with a yawn.

Mycroft smiled again and ruffled Sherlock's dark, curly, brown hair.

"Now, go to sleep," said Mycroft getting up and going towards the door, "Good night."

"Good night, Mycroft," said Sherlock, "See you in the morning."

**Author's note: Sorry that it's so short but the next chapter will make up for this.**


End file.
